


Peace

by moonormous26



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghostbur, Guilt, I FEEL IGH AND NEED TOWW RIITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonormous26/pseuds/moonormous26
Summary: GH helllo i am on a hhigh and got intesne idea i must wriite enjooy the onehsott might expand it someday but fow nooe i  need wirithg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the end of dreamsmp season

The pleasant expectation of the afterlife isn't guaranteed.

This is what Wilbur had to learn when he realized when we opened his eyes, only to see he was on a cold stone floor, and not in the bliss of the universe. That was a disappointment for him, to say the least. He sat up, looking around as he saw where he sat.

The view of the blown up wall was clear, making it obvious he was where he died. Some sort of... button room. God.. Everything felt so fuzzy. He sat there, as the slowly more agonizing pain pushed through, centered in his gut. What? Wilbur looked down at his stomach, and there he saw the hilt of a diamond sword, gleaming with some kind of enchantment. Ah right. He was stabbed, wasn’t he?

He grasped onto the sword and pulled it out, feeling strangely empty, and so he pushed it back in. Who stabbed him again?.. The word was at the back of his mind, foggy for a brief moment until he finally recalled. Philza killed him. Jeez, that’s mean of him. What’d he even do? Why was he even here? Where’s L’Manberg? He opened his mouth as if to breathe, forgetting his new status as a ghost, and feeling disappointed when he couldn’t feel the air in his lungs.

Where was everyone? Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy... Niki too. Where’d they go? He grasped the only section of solid wall behind him to get up, which was surprisingly easy. Gosh, which raccoon broke into here? Theres ash and scratches everywhere, not to mention the scribbled writing on the wall. What a sick way to die, really. He couldn’t believe he got killed here.

Speaking of which, he went back on the other thought. Where was “here”? Surely not L’Manberg right? That crater in-front of him was in no way L’Manberg. Surely not another traitor like Eret this place up again, right? The word traitor lingered in his brain, and Wilbur was unsure why. Traitor? What was special about that word..?Even more, why did he feel some unexplained guilt attached to it..??

Wilbur jumped from the edge of the broken floor, painlessly landing down and then he began to walk. Surely Pogtopia is near here, he should get back there. And on he walked. And eerily, everything felt calm. No.. pain, no overwhelming worries, no anxiety. It felt calming. He could finally relax.

Wilbur saw the familiar hill, and was about to break the dirt, before realizing he phased right through it. Oh, right. Well, he descended into the ravine, his eyes glazed slightly, unfocused enough he couldn’t notice the buttons. He went to where he felt pulled, and ended up in a small room, empty, only stone surrounding him, and a small book and quill he took from a chest. He opened the book, and began writing. Everything he could remember at that moment. But then, the word Traitor caught his focus again, and he glanced at the stone wall. “Traitor...” He muttered, and reached to the wall, writing the word down in his neat handwriting. And then he wrote it again. And again. And again. Before he knew it, he’d written it so so many times, he lost count.

“Wilbur..?” He kept writing, completely focused on writing. Whoever was behind him, he didn’t care.


End file.
